I Want to Join You
by Yuugi-chan
Summary: [Oneshot] Sasuke doesn't realize what she is to him until she is gone, causing him to make the ultimate choice, and sacrifice. SasukexSakura


Every night, she had been woken up by the sounds of his screams. He had woken up from his nightmares with the curse, making him want to destroy everything in his path. He'd break anything near him, so he confined himself to his house so he could hurt no one but himself. Maybe things would have been different if he had known that he was hurting her. She had come to him the rain and tried to calm him. She had been there every night to do this until she was almost a part of his life that he didn't want to touch, afraid that it might break. It was that fateful night that had changed everything. He had had enough of her involvement in his troubles and wanted to be left alone.

"You're such a stupid girl!" he had said. "This was why I left Konoha in the first place! Are you happy now Sakura? Are you happy that you are now wrapped up in my problems? I don't need you or anyone else, so just stay out of my life!"

_Stay out of my life!_

_Out of my life!_

_Out of my life!_

The words had echoed in her head. She had tried so hard not to show emotion when he had left. She had tried so hard not to cry in his presence, but just those five words had released held back tears. She didn't sob; she didn't make a single sound. She had just let the tears fall.

"Tears will get you nowhere Sakura," he had said. She shook her head and had forced the words out of her throat.

"I tried Sasuke, I really tried. I tried so hard to forget you, but you invaded my dreams at night. You've been invading my dreams for five years Sasuke, five years. And yet, I still tried to forget you. Every day, I waited at the gates of Konoha, hoping to see you return. I waited for three years until I gave up. No matter how hard I tried not to, I still cared. I tried so hard to forget you so I could get on with my life! Do you even give a damn that you inflicted so much pain upon me? Do you even care?"

"No," had been his reply.

"Not even if I die?"

"No."

"If I die, would anyone notice I was missing? Would anyone care? Would I be remembered? Would you remember? Would anyone remember? If my life is that worthless to you, is there any reason for me to go on? If I'm that worthless to you, would it be even worth your time to stop my attempts at suicide?"

He had thought she had been bluffing, trying to make him care by saying she'd take her own life. He had thought she wouldn't have done it, thought it was an empty threat, but he had been wrong…

The next night, he found her at the Hokage's mountain. She had had her back turned to him when he had arrived, but she turned around to face him.

"Would your life be better without me Sasuke-kun? Would you achieve your goals if I weren't there to stop you? Do you think the world would be a better place without me?"

"Bluffing won't get you anywhere in life," he had retorted.

"But what if I don't want to go on in life? What then? You'd be better off without me. I'm always getting in the way. You said so yourself. Should I say what you said to me back then, the words that meant nothing to you? If I don't mean a thing to you, then let me die. You never thought of me or anyone else for that matter. You never really cared." A smile had played across her lips as walked to the edge of the cliff. "Arrigato…" and before he had realized she was dead serious, she had taken that final step backwards and let herself fall, arms spread, eyes closed. She had died with a smile on her face. He had seen her mangled body, blood spattered around her. He hadn't known that she was planning on committing suicide and following through with it. Things might have been different if he had.

They had found him sobbing over her lifeless corpse and when they had gone to separate him from her body, he retaliated, violently lashing out at them. He was pried away from her and he fought to get free, trying to reunite himself with the body that was being taken away, going further from him. He had reached out as if to grasp her body in the distance, trying to snatch it away from them. He had called out her name in guilt and grief over and over again. He had cried for three days straight until he had collapsed from malnourishment. He had not attended her funeral, but instead, watched it from afar as her body was set aflame. He had wanted to join her because every night she had visited him in his tears. As the sun went down, so did he. He had taken a step off the mountain, the very same mountain, falling in the same manner as she. Maybe finally he could see her again, tell her the truth, that all of it was a lie.

Uchiha Sasuke, the supposedly cold-hearted, uncaring, Uchiha Sasuke, had died with tears on his face, his goal of killing his brother left unfulfilled. Soon, he had joined her.


End file.
